


Balas y Alas

by Fan_of_everything_17



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_of_everything_17/pseuds/Fan_of_everything_17
Summary: Una Stripper y un policía unen fuerzas para acabar con sus enemigos creando su propio imperio y puede que algo más.





	Balas y Alas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un universo alternativo donde Johnny es policía y Playa stripper, conservará la trama del juego con algunas modificaciones. Es mi primera historia así que no sé sorprendan por los errores y la locura.

*Stilwater 2006*

Playa POV's

Termine de aplicar mi lápiz labial y me observe al espejo. Hoy era una sexy enfermera rubia que tendría que soportar a los imbéciles que vinieran pero era mi trabajo y debía hacerlo.

Acomodaba la peluca para evitar que cayera en el escenario mientras bailaba dejando quedar en ridículo hasta que la puerta de mi camerino se abrió de golpe.

¿Otra vez tarde? *sonreí al espejo*

Cierra la puta boca *se acercó a el tocado* estaba reparando a mi bebé

Lo sé Lin *palmeo su trasero y salgo rápidamente antes de que me pudiera golpear*

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Technically Legal reflexione sobre como cambio mi vida en este poco tiempo.

*Meses antes*

Apenas había llegado a Siltwater y me dirigía hacia mi hogar cuando de repente una balacera entre varios hombres que portaban diferentes colores en su ropa comenzó, mantuve la calma y trate de irme de allí pero uno de ellos levantó su arma hacia mi, pensé que iba a morir así que cerré los ojos pero los abrí al escuchar el sonido del arma disparandose pero no el impacto sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Estas bien Playa? *un hombre afroamericano se arrodilló frente a mi*

*Le di un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y frunci el ceño al escuchar la sirena de una patrulla* 

No es momento de reclutar Julius, es mejor irnos *el hombre llamado Troy habló*

Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible *regreso su mirada a mi* Te veo potencial, ven a verme a Technically Legal *luego ayudarme a levantarme se fueron* 

*Al día siguiente*

Un maldito club de Strippers, debia ser una jodida broma.

Cuando cruce las puertas me encontre con un hombre limpiando las mesas y una mujer asiática limpiando la barra.

Me alegra verte de nuevo *Julius salió de su oficina seguido de Troy* Ya conociste a Troy, aquél de allá es Dex y Lin *señaló a la mujer* 

*Los salude con la mano y mire a Julius* ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer aquí? 

Eso depende de ti *camino hacia la barra y lo seguí*

No estaré bailando en un maldito tubo *me detuve*

¿Entonces que haces aquí? *se volvió hacia mi arqueando una ceja* 

Bueno...pues por un empleo 

Ahí tienes tú respuesta *se sirvió un trago* necesito clientes para levantar este lugar pero no tengo los atributos necesarios *me mira* no estás obligada a más

Necesitaba trabajar y ganar dinero pero no estaba tan convencida de dejarme manosear por cualquiera. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? *pregunté aún con cierta duda*

Hasta que este lugar gané fama y contigo estoy seguro que no tomará tanto *sonrió mientras estrechamos manos* 

*Actualidad*

Quien diría que ese maldito tendría razón, aunque para manejar el jodido tubo necesite practicar demasiado los resultados fueron favorables y no es por presumir pero soy la favorita. Todos me conocen como Playa, es el nombre que Julius me dio el día que nos conocimos y decidí conservarlo por no decir que me facilitó la vida.

Salude a Dex que se encontraba colocando las sillas cerca de la tarima ¿la razón? Esta noche habría subasta, una vez al mes Julius la organiza para obtener un poco más de ganancia y hoy era esa maldita noche. 

Me acerqué a la barra donde Lin ya estaba preparando los tragos, sonreí al ver a esa maldita quién se había vuelto mi mejor amiga desde que llegue aquí, claro que fue difícil tratarla pero lo logré y casi somos inseparables.

Dame algo fuerte *me sente en un taburete*

Sólo una, a Julius no le gusta que te embriagues antes del show *me paso una cerveza*

Si mamá *rodé los ojos y di un sorbo antes de volver a hablar* odio las noches de subasta

No me digas superestrella *sonrió con burla* 

Me caes mal *tome un último sorbo y me levante al ver como los clientes comenzaban a entrar* Será una larga noche... 

Y lo fue. Los malditos Westside Rollerz pensaron que sería una gran idea venir aquí a celebrar no sé que diablos pero lo más jodido es que no fueron los únicos ya que Vice Kings y Los Carnales tuvieron la misma idea causando una pelea de pandillas en medio del club. 

*Una hora antes* 

Esperaba mi turno para salir así que pase el tiempo mirando a los clientes. Estaban los habituales, los que no tenian dinero pero no causaban problemas así que le permitían quedarse y los que tenían un poco más de dinero, pero de todos ellos solo uno llamó mi atencion. Sentado en el fondo un hombre que nunca había visto antes, usaba gafas y tenía el cabello con las puntas de color claro, se notaban sus rasgos asiáticos y estaba tomando como si no hubiese mañana, antes de que pudiera seguir inspeccionado a ese hombre misterioso una de las chicas me aviso que era mi turno así que tuve que ir a la tarima.

Luego de recibir piropos, aplausos y silbidos decidí acercarme al hombre misterioso pero justo en ese momento llegaron las tres pandillas que controlan Stilwater comenzando una pelea con balas y golpes. Desde mi escondite pude observar como el hombre misterioso se levantaba y sacaba un arma disparando a un integrante de los Carnales lo cuál me sorprendio pues no llevaba ninguno de los colores. 

Al parecer por su estado de embriagues no notó a un Rollerz que le apuntaba a la espalda, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados así que salí de mi escondite y corrí en su dirección.

¡Cuidado! *grite y me lanze sobre él al mismo tiempo que el arma se disparo*

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer capítulo de algo super loco que se me ocurrió. Espero que les guste.


End file.
